


Take Care

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Assassination Classroom stories [24]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Panic Attacks, Trans Character, Trans Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd, I think that keeping this up could be dangerous." - Therapy, All Time LowAnxiety attacks are hell, especially when you're already wearing a binder





	

The thing about being in E class is that it's all fine until it's not. 

They didn't have the stress of perfect scores to weigh at them, just that of training to be assassins. 

Exam times were torture for all of them. 

Nagisa hated them with a passion. 

What was worse was the once-a-month assembly, mandatory. 

Trekking down the mountain was rough on all of them for a long time, until they got better in their training. 

Now, it was just anxiety making their breathing rough and their hearts pound. 

It still sucked, being on display for the rest of the school. 

And the last thing that Nagisa wanted at the moment was to be in that room with everyone sneaking glances and sneering at them like they were trash. 

He kept his head down, but he knew that his friends could hear his breathing becoming more erratic. 

Kayano gave him a worried sideways glance, and as soon as assembly was over, Nagisa moved to the edge of the gym and slid down the wall. 

His friends watched, confused. 

It took only a moment for someone to catch on - Isogai reacted once he understood, moving to pull the boy up. "Hiroto, c'mon, help me get him to a bathroom."

Once the three were gone, Kayano gave a worried sound. "Think he'll be okay?"

A few uncertain nods of agreement came in answer. 

* * *

Once they were locked into the bathroom, Isogai spoke, moving so Nagisa was propping himself against the sink. 

"Undo your binder, Nagisa. It'll help until the attack is over,"

And not, did Nagisa hate those words, but he did as he was asked anyway, thankful not for the first time that the binder hooked instead of pulling over his head 

* * *

Karma wound up carrying Nagisa piggyback on the way back to class. He'd seen the boys shaky steps after the anxiety attack was over. 

It has drained him. 

"Just let me pay for the surgery, alrright?" Karma said as he walked. 

Nagisa went to argue, but the red haired male continued. 

"This is dangerous. It isn't like I can't pay for it and still be comfortable."

Nagisa didn't fight, just let Karma's voice and the movement of his steps lull him to sleep. 

 

 


End file.
